


The Official LIS Fanfiction Newsfeed

by Artzenin_Eklektos



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Fanfiction, LIS, Life is Strange 2 - Freeform, Life is strange: Before the storm - Freeform, Newsfeed, Other, Updates, life is strange - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artzenin_Eklektos/pseuds/Artzenin_Eklektos
Summary: The Official LIS Fanfiction Newsfeed for my fanfictions. Keep up to date with what's happening, expect consistent updates. Read about the latest activity feed for the following stories right here on A03.
Kudos: 2





	1. FAQ

**Question 1:** Why did you combine _Season 2: Winter Break,_ and _Season 3: Shadow_ s into _Season 1: Unbreakable_? We wanted updates, not content we've already read!

 **A:** So with my job, and me being sick almost 24/7 I need to make my life easier, and less stressful. For the next several weeks/months, I will be editing, and updating all fanfictions and trying to end them because I can't keep up with my books, and novels for my author career and juggle the fanfictions. So here's what's going to happen. _Unbreakable,_ is now the official combination of _Season 1:_ Summer Vacation, _Season 2: Winter Break_ , and _Season 3: Shadows_ in one story.

* * *

**Question 2:** _Chosen_ is connected to _Unbreakable_ , right? Do I need to read it in order to fully understand _Unbreakable_?

 **A:** _Chosen_ is a filler story that takes place before the story line of _Unbreakable_. This fanfiction consists of two routes the reader can select from. Wise and Reckless. The reason I haven't added to this fanfiction is because of the new releases of the comic, and the video game. I Had to wait for that to come out in order to figure out how to proceed from Reckless's route, as Wise is concluded. I knew they'd bring Chloe back, just didn't think she'd be a lesbian full time with Rachel Amber. This will not change the pace or theme of _Chosen_ , but if anyone was curios about that, I am assuring you Chloe, and Rachel are just friends living in L.A. in the Reckless route, and trying to live life peacefully after the storm.

* * *

**Question 3:** Due to the new releases of the comic, and Life Is Strange 2, will you make the girls bisexual or lesbians?

 **A:** Sorry, but I will not make them sexual lovers in my universes, and anyone reading my works knows exactly why, and my kind of style. Soultmatehood is my theme from start to finish and if I must re-write scenes (for I had others writing with me before) it is only to better clarify, and define those boundaries and since I'm alone without help, and no extra writers, I will careful review the content the other writers inserted to make sure it flows to my theme. I miss my writers, but I do not miss the miscommunication in my stories. Not gonna lie. I have not quit anything, but this lack of updating is due mainly to my sickness, and my lack writers to help me. If you are a fanfiction writer, and you read my stories, and like what I'm doing with DONTNOD ENTERTIANMENTS OC's, and simply like what you see, by all means please reach out, and let collaborate our ideas. Just know, there will be no sex scenes that are detailed to the point that it's a porno, and there is no sexual chemistry/romance between Chloe Price, Maxine Caulfield, and Rachel Amber. Looking forward to updating, thank you to the readers who remain faithful, despite my slow update.

* * *

**Question 4:** How will you handle the presence of Chloe, and Max since you sacrificed Arcadia Bay in your gameplay, and wrote your fanfiction based on that choice for _Unbreakable?_

 **Answer:** Yes. I intend to fully include Chloe, and Max's story line from the second game, but it won't be 100% cannon. In _Unbreakable_ , I have established that Max is going to be with Chloe _and_ Rachel, and reside in L.A. I will touch on it, just as I have introduced Chris, Sean, and Daniel. 

* * *

**Question 5:** _Something More_ reads differently from the other fanfictions you've written for some reason. Why is that? 

**A:** So I never intended to write this story seriously. I never thought my stories amounted to anything or anyone, just to certain readers, and people I personally know. That being said I was ready to let _Something More_ die. It originally was a dump station, a scrap story I wanted to experiment with, something to relax to, and something I didn't need to rush or update. I mean why bother? Like most of my fanfictions, _Something More_ is not popular. My stories are not people's taste because the girls being straight are canon in my universes--but that's besides the point. Personally I just don't think I'm an exciting author. No one buys my originals works on my publisher's website Lulu.com, so guess what? Lack of readers, hits, and reviews _does affect my mood_ to finish these fanfictions. The way I see it, if no one is reading _Something More_ , why should I bother to finish it? That's like driving a car with no gas or an engine. No point to it. You need gas to make a car go, and a engine to make a car start. Likewise, you need readers as a author. Period. When I compare my writing style, and talent to other fanfiction authors I fail every time. That is my struggle as a writer, my internal conflict within myself--and no one should have to suffer for it. The rate this is going I'm not going to finish the original plot for this fanfiction. I'm not motivated, I'm tired, and frustrated with all the stories I've written. I keep pushing myself for the sake of those view who read though, even if it's one or two people. I will finish the storyline, but it won't be drawn out like was supposed to be. This fanfiction isn't detailed, nor am I trying to be fancy with setting, or plot development. Keep that in mind when you read this story. It's a dump station, practice sheet for other notable fanfictions of my _Life Is Strange_ categories.


	2. New Stories

_**Alone** _

**Type:** One-Shot

 **Episodes:** 2

 **Release Month:** June

 **Sites:** [A03](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957013/chapters/60416071) | [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/911395547-alone-episode-1-miss-perfect)

**Logline:** Can two girls that come from different worlds came together and be friends or will they choose to stay alone, and suffer behind the masks they wear?

* * *

_ **Snapshot** _

**Type:** One-Shot

 **Episodes** : 4

 **Release Month** : June

 **Sites:** [A03](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951028) | [FF.Net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13627891/1/Snaphot) | [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/910945968-snapshot-episode-1-the-beast)

**Logline:** When a alcoholic photographer comes home one night, and finds a stabbed street fighter on her door step, her whole world is turned upside down.


	3. Updates

**Month:** June

* * *

_ **Alone (Concluded)** _

Episode 1: Miss Perfect | Posted (6/27/2020)

Episode 2: Miss Rebel | Posted (6/28/2020)

_*Exclusively found on A03 & Wattpad._

_**Snapshot (Concluded)**_

Episode 1: The Beast | Posted (6/27/2020)

Episode 2: Meat | Posted (6/28/2020) 

Episode 3: Bitter | Posted (6/29/2020)

Episode 4: Sweet | Posted (6/30/2020)

_**Something More (Concluded)**_

Episode 5: Hidden Talent | Posted (6/23/2020)

Episode 6: Wager Me This | Posted (6/25/2020)

**_Unbreakable (Concluded)_ **

Episode 64: Stay | Posted (6/21/2020)

Episode 65: Motherhood | Posted (6/30/2020) 

* * *

**Month:** July

* * *

**_I_** _ **n Her Arms (Concluded)**_

Episode 14: Changed | Posted (7/27/2020)

Episode 15: Embrace | Posted (7/31/2020)

* * *

**Month:** August 

* * *

**_Chosen_ **

(Reckless) Episode 6: Love In Strange Places

(Reckless) Episode 7: Break The Cycle


End file.
